


Saving Our Future

by Maddy755



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Past Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddy755/pseuds/Maddy755
Summary: Emilia Jones, Liam Jones, Ava Nolan, Neal Nolan, Rose Gold, Sadie Locksley, Henry Mills, and Grace Madden have grown up with fairytale characters for family. When Rose's twin brother, Gideon Gold, be trades Storybrooke to join his father, everything collapses. Emilia, Liam, and Sadie decide to do something about the chaos. Gideon finds out their plans, and goes back in time to stop them before they're born. Emilia, Liam, Sadie, and Henry find out that Gideon went back in time. They wrangle up the gang to go back in time to stop Gideon.





	

Emilia Sage Jones

>Dark, Chocolate Brown Hair

>Emerald Green Eyes

>5'6

>16 Years Old

>Born on the 18th of May

>Wears a Black Tank Top, Grey Bandeau with Polka Dots under the Tank Top, Light Grey Jeans, Amethyst Leather Jacket, and Combat Boots

>A Personal Item is Her Seashell Necklace Her Dad Gave Her to Communicate with the Family and Her Eyeliner

>Father- Killian Jones

>Mother- Emma Jones (nee Swan)

>Brother- Liam Jones

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liam David Jones

>Dark, Chocolate Brown Hair

>Ocean Blue Eyes

>5'8

>16 Years Old

>Born on the 18th of May

>Wears a Blood Red T-Shirt, Black Skinny Jeans, Black Leather Jacket, and Black Boots

>A Personal Item is His Seashell Necklace that Matches Emilia's

>Father- Killian Jones

>Mother- Emma Jones (nee Swan)

>Sister- Emilia Jones

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ava Lyla Nolan

>Rich, Onyx Black Hair

>Almond-Shaped, Turquoise Eyes

>5'5

>16 Years Old

>Born on the 14th of February

>Wears a Oversized Periwinkle Sweater, a Black Skater Skirt, Periwinkle Beanie, and White Converse

>A Personal Item is Her Periwinkle Beanie

>Father- David Nolan (Prince Charming)

>Mother- Snow White

>Sister- Emma Jones (nee Swan)

>Brother- Neal Nolan

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neal Leopold Nolan

>Straight, Onyx Black Hair

>Clear Blue Eyes

>5'9

>17 Years Old

>Born on the 19th of August

>Wears a White T-Shirt with a Navy Skull on the Front, Dark Blue Jeans, Brown Leather Jacket, and Maroon Converse

>A Personal Item is His Sketchpad

>Father- David Nolan

>Mother- Snow White

>Sister- Emma Jones (nee Swan)

>Sister- Ava Nolan

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose Jade Gold

>Light, Chestnut Brown Hair

>Sapphire Eyes

>5'4

>16 Years Old

>Born on the 27th of March

>Wears a Floral Dress and Nude Heels

>A Personal Item is Her Dagger Necklace from Her Father

>Father- Rumpelstiltskin

>Mother- Belle French

>Brother- Gideon Gold

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sadie Kiera Locksley

>Long, Sandy Blonde Hair

>Onyx Eyes

>5'6

>16 Years Old

>Born on the 14th of June

>Wears a Plum Long-Sleeved Shirt Pushed Up to the Elbows, Light Blue Jean Shorts, and Black Boots

>A Personal Item is Her Father's Bow

>Father- Robin Locksley

>Mother- Regina Locksley (nee Mills)

>Half Brother- Henry Mills

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry Daniel Mills

>Light, Chocolate Brown Hair

>Warm Hazel Eyes

>6'0

>28 Years Old

>Born on the 15th of August

>Wears a Black Flannel with a Grey T-Shirt, Black Skinny Jeans, and Dark Grey, almost Black, Boots

>A Personal Item is His Notebook

>Biological Father- Baelfire

>Biological Mother- Emma Jones (nee Swan)

>Adoptive Mother- Regina Locksley (nee Mills)

>Step Father- Robin Locksley

>Step Father- Killian Jones

>Half Sister- Emilia Jones

>Half Brother- Liam Jones

>Half Sister- Sadie Locksley

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace Bella Madden

>Long, Caramel Brown Hair

>Dark, Chocolate Brown Eyes

>5'7

>27 Years Old

>Born on the 1st of April

>Wears a White Blouse, Lavender Skater Skirt, Lavender Beanie, and White Wedges

>A Personal Item is Her Beanie Her Father Made Her

>Father- Jefferson Madden

>Mother- Alice Madden (nee Matthews)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
